


The Second Waltz

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Dancing AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This surprise had been months in the making, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Waltz

Geoff had been planning to teach Gavin to waltz for a while. It’s just, sometimes their lives got in the way of free time plans. For the past couple of months, it had been competition after competition all piggybacked on one another. Ray had been with Gavin and Michael the whole month, Ryan had been gone two-thirds of the month, and Jack and Geoff had to travel around a lot without everyone so that they could also make it to their competitions.

And then there was also that stunt that Ray, Michael, and Gavin had all pulled last week to get laid that had worked very well in their favor. It involved a very sexual but choreographed dance to ‘Talk Dirty’ that might have definitely ruined everyone’s month long willpower. Thinking about it still left Geoff a little weak in the knees. Bottom line was, it was the best blowjob ever.

But, that wasn’t what today was about. Geoff had been waiting for Gavin to be free from Ray’s little “We have to go jogging” regime. For an hour and a half now and he was about to get fed up before Michael and Gavin burst through the front door, screaming and collapsing over one another and then fleeing from Ray.

“Okay! Yes we get it! We’re dicks!” Michael yelled, scrambling up a fleeing to Geoff to hide behind the suddenly very confused man. Of course, that wasn’t until he noticed the Ray was shirtless and Gavin was holding his shirt. Gavin was also trying to make a run for it while Michael snickered.

“It was Michael’s bet! Got kill Michael! Ah!” Gavin yelped as Ray yanked his shirt out of Gavin’s hands and put it back on. Michael was stifling laughter as Ray glared at him.

“So, uh, what’s going on, exactly?” Geoff asked, looking in between Michael and Ray as Gavin scrambled up and away. It took Michael a minute to stop laughing before he could answer.

“I bet Gavin that he couldn’t get Ray’s shirt off of him and make it all the way back without getting tackled. I owe him five bucks now,” Michael said, before laughing again as Ray rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” said a very disgruntled Ray. Geoff lightly elbowed Michael, something along the lines of ‘You should go make it up to Ray’ coming out of his mouth before Michael got a glint in his eyes and ran off after Ray.

Geoff smiled, happy to finally be alone with Gavin. Jack and Ryan had gone out to get groceries, so now was a better time than any to teach Gavin to waltz. Geoff pushed off the couch and grabbed Gavin’s wrist, tugging him off the floor and giving him a soft kiss.

“So I’ve got a surprise,” Geoff said enthusiastically. “Today is a day for waltzing lessons.”

Gavin looked excited suddenly and kissed Geoff out of his excitement. A few months ago, he’d mentioned how jealous Jack and Geoff made him because they could ballroom dance to Ryan and Ryan had told Geoff. This surprise had been months in the making, literally. Geoff had to go back a relearn a simple waltz to teach Gavin because he was so used to the complex dances that he and Jack did.

Gavin actually dragged him to the ballroom out of excitement, saying ‘Thank you’ repeatedly, until it no longer sounded like a word, really. Geoff had to calm him down before they could even take the starting position. Geoff put on his and Jack’s waltzing music and the song that happened to come on was Shostakovich`s Second Waltz, Geoff’s personal favorite.

After getting into a ‘Closed Position’ and after Geoff made sure he was happy with it, Geoff started coaching Gavin through the steps of a very basic waltz.

“Okay, so you slide your right foot back when my left foot slides forward,” Geoff said, and then proceeded to perform the action, with Gavin maybe a bit behind. “Good, a little behind, but good. Now slide your left foot to the side, like this.” Geoff demonstrated with his right foot what he wanted Gavin to do and Gavin followed along happily. Geoff smiled and gave his Brit a kiss on the forehead.

“Good, although clearly we would do that together if we were actually doing the dance, though. We’ll do that after you’ve got all the steps. Alright, now you slide your other foot to join your left,” Geoff said, sliding his foot close as well and smiling as Gavin kept up. “Alright, now slide your left foot forward.”

As Gavin followed Geoff’s instructions, Geoff slid his right foot backward. “Alright, now slid your right foot over and then you close your legs.” Geoff smiled, both of them mirroring each other.

Gavin did pretty well on that, smiling up at Geoff. “So a basic waltz is just right back, left slide, close, left forward, right slide, close, then?” Gavin asked, extremely proud of himself for remembering it.

“Those are your steps, yeah. You want to go through it again?” Geoff questioned, as another waltzing song came on. Gavin nodded and off they went, Gavin chanting a mantra of ‘Right, left, close. Left, right, close.’

They did that for hours, until Gavin was sure he could never forget it. Somewhere in the last five minutes of them dancing, they had started kissing, and Jack had walked in, leaning against the wall and smiling as he watched two of his boyfriends dance. It was admittedly cute whenever someone danced a dance they weren’t used to, because all of them were prone to blushing.

When they finished, Jack spoke up to end the go-go eyes that had begun happening. “Find yourself a new dance partner, there, Geoff?” Jack had asked jokingly. Geoff had jumped but smiled at Jack.

“You wish.”


End file.
